Esca
|manga debut = "Escaped Prisoner Moro" |Race = Namekian |Gender = Genderless |Occupation = |Address = New Namek |Allegiance = |FamConnect = Grand Elder Guru Moori Tsuno Nail Cargo MoolinDragon Ball Fusions, 2016 Dende Namekian Savior Tsuburi Over 98 other relatives }} is a young Namekian and Great Elder Moori's chosen successor. Appearance Like all Namekians, Esca possesses antennae, pointy ears and green skin and also wears regular Namekian clothing. Personality Just like Dende as a child, Esca is a kind hearted young Namekian. After Goku and Vegeta are defeated by Moro, he quickly rushes to aid those who had saved him and uses his healing powers on them due to being grateful for their actions. Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga Esca is first seen giving thanks to the Gods for their protection along with Moori and another young Namekian child. Afterwards he goes to play Hide and Seek with him just as a spaceship carrying Moro begins to descend on to the planet. When Goku and Vegeta arrive on the planet New Namek to confront Moro, Esca remains hidden away in a house close by. Sensing that he is there, Moro uses his powers to pull him out of hiding and prepares to consume him as a light snack but he is saved at the last second by Vegeta who then returns him to be with elder Moori. After the two Saiyans are defeated by Moro, Esca and Moori rush to check up on the two and carry them back to a nearby home. Over the next few days, Esca uses his healing abilities to restore some of Goku's health and though he admits he is not as good as Dende when it comes to such powers, he says he wanted to help him recover as quickly as possible. He turns his powers then on to Vegeta and when he wakes up, thanks him for saving him earlier from Moro. Shortly after, Goku and Vegeta head off to confront Moro again and while they are gone, Cranberry finds them, taking down the two elder Namekians before placing a device on Esca that allows him to take control of his mind and uses him to summon Porunga. After making two wishes, Moro shows up and kills Cranberry and uses Esca to make the third wish to free all the Galactic Prisoners from the Galactic Prison and Esca then collapses afterwards. When Good Buu appears on New Namek, he uses his own healing powers to save Esca. Along with Jaco and Merus, Esca boards the Galactic Patrol ship. Jaco says to him that the whole ordeal must be very hard for Esca and in return Esca says that he promised that he would survive even if he were the only one left. Later he eventually remembers the wish that Moro made and tells Jaco and Merus what it was that Moro wished for. Esca along with the others then head for the Galactic Patrol Headquarters and when he sees Goku, expresses that he is glad that he was able to teleport away to safety. When he asks where Vegeta is, Goku tells him that he must have gone off somewhere to train. He then watches as Goku trains with Merus in the training room. Some time later, he joins Jaco when he visits Earth and Esca is delighted when he sees Dende. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Healing' - It allows the user to heal another being's wounds and restore them to somewhat full strength. Trivia *Like Cargo, Esca's name is a pun on 'esca'rgot. References Site Navigation es:Esca Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Nameks Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Siblings Category:Z Fighters Support